Marry Me
by KilljoyyCosmicBug
Summary: Being together wasn't always easy, but Cassian loved her and he was determined to be with her for the rest of their lives. A sweet OneShot based on the song Marry Me by Train -CosmicBug


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters, and I don't own the song** _ **Marry Me**_ **. This is just a cute thing I thought of that I wanted to share.**

 **~CosmicBug**

 _Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Cassian watched her working on the ship. He loved watching her work. She always bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating, and the way she scrunched up her nose when she was angry or frustrated was adorable.

She was the best engineer in the resistance and a damn good pilot, too. She was beautiful and kind and incredibly smart and she was his. Of course no one knew that. Dating wasn't forbidden, but it was frowned upon. They preferred you not have any emotional ties. It was easier that way. If you didn't care, you were less likely to jeopardize a mission.

Cassian has promised himself he wouldn't get attached again after losing his family, but she had managed to sneak into his heart anyway. He loved her more than anything and she loved him just as much.

He watched as one of the other pilots walked up to her and started flirting. She smiled politely, but ignored his advances. The kid was persistent though. He kept trying. Cassian almost walked over and punched him when he touched her without permission, but he didn't need to. As soon as the guy touched her, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She whispered what Cassian assumed was a threat into his ear before he ran off.

Cassian laughed quietly before going back to work. She could handle unwanted flirtation just fine, though sometimes Cassian wished they could tell people about them so the flirting would stop. Or he would at least be able to do something about it.

 _Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

Cassian stared at her sleeping next to him, his fingers lightly trailing up and down her back. She was unbelievably beautiful. Her skin was soft and smooth under his hands and her hair shone in the light from the data pad screen she had left on. Her eyes were his favorite though. He always told her that someone had taken the stars out of the sky and put them in her eyes. She would blush when he told her that, but then she would smile and kiss him sweetly.

He loved her. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything or anyone, more than he ever thought possible. He told her often, and she told him the same thing. And in the middle of the night, when she was sleeping, he told her again. He whispered promises of marriage and children one day when all this was over. Promises he wished he could make when she could hear them. Promises he hoped he could keep.

One day he asked her to marry him, like he always did, but this time she wasn't asleep. She opened her beautiful eyes and looked up at him hopefully, asking if he meant it. He told her he did and asked again. She accepted and kissed him, curling up next to him again and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

 _Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful_

 _Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way_

She looked beautiful the day he married her. How she had managed to find a white dress, Cassian had no idea, but it didn't matter. She was perfect.

Cassian's heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He was finally marrying her. He had thought it would never happen, but after they almost died on Scarif he didn't want to wait anymore.

The ceremony was small. Just the two of them and their closest friends, those who had gone to Scarif with them. Chirrut officiated the ceremony, they figured since he was a guardian for that temple on Jedha he counted. Jyn stood next to the bride, and Bodhi and K2 stood beside Cassian. And Baze gave her away.

It was short and sweet, but it was perfect for them. They kissed each other when Chirrut announced them husband and wife and they both smiled brightly.

They had managed to convince Mon Mothma to allow them leave long enough to have a honeymoon. And after Scarif it didn't take much convincing. They flew away together happily and spent two weeks by themselves on a beautiful tropical planet.

Cassian spent most of the trip telling her how much he loved her and how beautiful she was, and calling her Mrs. Andor or _mi esposa._

She spent the whole time smiling more than she ever had before.

 _Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

Cassian had never sang for anyone, but he sang for her. He sang to her all the time. And when she got pregnant, he spent hours sitting next to her singing softly to her growing belly. She smiled and told him how much she and the baby loved to hear him sing.

When she went into labor he was right by her side. He had asked to be grounded so he could be there when the baby was born. He was there the whole time, holding her and trying to sooth her.

After several hours their baby boy, Silus was born, and he was perfect too. He was small though. Almost too small. They took him away quickly and she was distraught. Cassian sat next to her, holding her close telling her that Silus would be back soon and praying that his promises weren't lies.

They brought Silus back a few hours later after running tests and getting him cleaned up. Cassian held him carefully, afraid to break him.

When his son opened his eyes for the first time, Cassian was overjoyed. He smiled brightly at this tiny little boy and kissed his forehead gently before passing him to his mother.

Her smile could have outshone all three suns on Tatooine, it was so bright. Cassian sat next to her again, holding her close with their son in her arms. Promised them both that he would never leave either of them. That they would be together forever. He got his happy ending with the love of his life and their child. And if he had his way, more children to come.

She fell asleep and he took Silus from her arms and sang to him softly.

 _And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm_

 _ **Mi esposa-my wife**_

 **I apologize if the Spanish is incorrect, I don't actually speak it and I used a translation website for it.**


End file.
